Once Upon a Hunter
by OUATlover2000
Summary: Emma was adopted by the Winchester's when she was 2 months old, and after Mary's death, Emma was raised hunting with her father and brothers. When she was 14, John when missing, leaving 19 year old Dean to take care of his siblings. He followed in his fathers footsteps and continued to hunt, while searching for him.
1. Chapter 1

_In this FF, Mary Winchester wasn't killed until Sam was almost 2 years old. When Sam was 8 months old, Mary and John adopted a child, a baby girl, almost 2 months old, she was abandoned on the side of the road, her name was Emma. Emma was 1, Sam was almost 2, and Dean was 6, when Mary was killed by Azazel. After her murder, John took the kids and went back to hunting, he needed to avenge the death of his wife._

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Lawrence, Kansas (1984)...**_

 _Mary was awoken in the middle of the night to her daughter's cries, she got up and checked on her 14 month old daughter and her 18 month old son, in the nursery that they shared._

 _She saw what she assumed was her husband standing over her children. "John?"_

" _Shh" he whispered back._

 _She left and saw that the television was on downstairs, she went down there thinking that Dean had stayed up past his bedtime, she was shocked when she saw her husband had fallen asleep in his reclining chair watching TV._

 _She immediately ran back up the stairs. Once she saw who it was, that it was Azazel, feeding both of her babies demon blood, she screamed as loud as she could, which woke John._

" _Mary?!" He ran up the stairs into the nursery of their children and saw them peacefully sleeping in their adjoining cribs, well Emma was sleeping, Sam was wide awake. He smiled until he saw a drop of blood drop in between his son and daughter's heads. He looked up and saw his wife hanging from the ceiling, her eyes wide open. "No! Mary!" He cried, falling to the floor._

 _His face struck with horror when she caught on fire. Then Sam began to cry, and Emma started to as well, waking from the noise and heat. He jumped back up, grabbing his daughter in one arm and his son in the other and ran into hall to see his son. "Daddy!"_

 _He placed Emma in Dean's arms and Sam stood next to them. "Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can don't look back! Now Dean, go!" Dean obliged and ran outside as fast as he could and waited in the front yard for his parents. "It's okay Emmy and Sammy."_

 _John ran back to the nursery in hopes that he could somehow save his wife, but he was too late, so he ran outside, picking up Dean and Emma with his right arm and Sam in his left, running into the street, knowing the fire was going to expand. "I got you."_

 **1998**

"Okay kids, I'm going on a hunt, I might be gone a little longer than usual on this one, got it?" He asked.

They all nodded. "Dad, if you're gonna be gone so long, why can't we come and help? We're old enough now." Emma asked him.

"I'm sorry Em, but this one's a little too dangerous for my liking, maybe on my next hunt, deal?"

She reluctantly nodded. "How long are you gonna be gone this time?" Sam asked him.

"A while." He looked over at Dean. "If I'm gone longer than 2 weeks-."

"I know dad."

He sighed. "There's an emergency safe under the bathroom sink in my motel room, it's the same as all my codes. If I'm gone over 2 weeks, there's enough for gas and it should buy you a new motel room for up to 3 weeks."

"Dad, what kind of hunt is this? You're acting like you're not coming back."

He stayed silent. "Dad…" Emma said.

"It's just dangerous is all, and you guys have tagged along on plenty of hunts, you take care of each other." He said and looked over at his two youngest children. "Stay strong." And with that, he left.

Emma turned to Dean. "He's not gonna be gone forever right?" Sam squeezed her hand comfortingly, Emma and Sam have been inseparable since they were babies.

"Emmy, there's always a chance, but stay strong, both of you." Dean told his little siblings.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that, you know I hate it."

"That's why he does it Em, it's not like he still doesn't call me Sammy."

Dean looked at the time. "Are you guys ready to go? You have to be at school in less than an hour and we don't have a ride so..." He trailed off, looking outside seeing that his dad's 67' impala is still outside. "No way! Dad left the Impala!"

"Dean, do we _have_ to go?" Emma asked, but Sam answered instead.

"Uh, yeah! We have that book report due today! You did it, didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, but I just don't wanna go!" She turned to Dean. "Please Dean? Sammy can even turn in my report for me!" She begged, puppy-dog-eyes included.

"Sorry Em, but you know dad doesn't like you missing school, unless you're sick, and you're not sick, so you have to go."

 **2 weeks later**

"Dean, we can't just leave! I know he told us to, but we can't! It'd be like abandoning him! It's wrong!" Emma cried to her big brother.

"Em, we're not abandoning him! We're gonna find him! I promise." Emma nodded. "No matter how long it takes, okay?"

She climbed in the back of the Impala. "Okay"

"It's gonna be okay Em, we're gonna be okay, we always are." Sam told her.

 ** _I know it's a pretty short chapter, but they'll get longer, I promise! Please review!_**

 ** _~Jasmine_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **2001**

Emma and her brothers have been following up on a lead on their father in Portland, Oregon.

She has been secretly seeing an older guy, Neal Cassidy, behind her brothers' backs. She is 17 and he is 23, if Sam or Dean were to find out, he would be dead, so would she, and she knew that.

"Emma! I need you to do something for me! It's really important."

"What is it?"

He sighed. "A few years back, I stole some watches, I have them hidden in a locker, I need to to get them for me!"

"What? I can't Neal! My brothers will kill me if I get caught up in this sort of thing!" She told him.

"Em, I love you. If you do this for me, we can fence the watches. Do you know how much money we would get? We can run away together, be happy!"

She shook her head. "I can't leave my brothers! I told you, we're only here because we're looking for my dad." She sighed. "I'll do it, but when we get the watches, you have to give them back, return them, anonymously. Do you promise?"

"Of course baby, I love you! Thank you." He said and kissed her passionately.

XXX

"We can just keep one, here," he said putting one of the watches on her. "For you, meet me at the rendezvous point in an hour."

She nodded. "Fine, but you have to send the rest back to the owner."

"I know babe, anything for you."

XXX

"Come on Neal. Where are you?" She said to herself, after her boyfriends phone going to voicemail for the 4th time.

"Probably halfway to Canada by now." She turned around and was greeted by an officer pointing a gun at her. "Hands above your head." She obliged. "Give me the watch." She slowly lowered her arms and handed him the watch.

"I can't believe it." She said to herself.

"Your boyfriend called in a tip, told us to look at the surveillance tape, and gave us this address." Emma stayed silent. "Do you know your rights?" He asked her.

"Yeah…" He cuffed her.

"Good girl, let's go."

XXX

"Can I make my phone call?" She asked the officer after arriving at the police station.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said handing her a phone, she decided to call Sam.

" _Sammy..."_

" _Em? Where the hell are you? We've been looking for you all night!"_

" _I did something stupid Sam." She said fighting back the tears._

" _Where are you Emma?"_

" _The police station Sam… I can't just get out of this Sam."_

" _We're on our way, and we're bringing Uncle Bobby."_

" _Okay, I'll see you soon I guess… I'm sorry Sam."_

 _He sighed. "Just explain when we get there, okay? And don't say anything until we get there."_

" _Alright."_

 _Sam ends the call._

"Are your parents on their way?" He asked her.

"My brother's."

XXX

"What?!" Her brothers and uncle all said in unison. "What the hell Emma? What was his name?" Dean asked her.

"Not happening Dean. Why should I tell you his name? So you can hunt him down and kill him? Don't think so. He may be an ass, a liar, and a coward, but he doesn't deserve death."

"Idjits." Bobby sighed.

Sam looked at his sister. "How old is he Emma?" Emma looked down. "Emma, answer me."

"He's not much older." She mumbled.

"Emma, how old was the bastard?!" Dean asked loudly.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Tw-twenty three." She admitted.

"You're all a bunch of idjits! Why did you even do it for him?"

"At first I said no, but then I agreed to do it if he's give them back to the owner anonymously, then he convinced me to keep one and I did."

"And you believed he'd actually go along with your little plan?" Dean asked her.

She wiped her tears before they had a chance to fall. "I-I thought he loved me." She sighed. "But I was wrong."

XXX

"She's gonna be in for 11 months?" Sam asked his brother. "But the bastard framed her!"

Dean sighed. "Sammy, everyone knows it, but there isn't any proof." He let out a frustrated sigh. "And she refuses to run."

"She's punishing herself, that's the only reason she would do it." Sam said sighing.

"Punishing herself? For what? She's a kid, he manipulated her."

Sam knows his sister, she blames herself. "She blames herself for trusting him Dean. He broke her heart, she's in pain."

"I swear to God, I'm gonna figure out who this son of a bitch is and kill him."

Sam sighed. "I'm putting Stanford off, I can't go, Emma needs me."

"No! You want her to blame herself for that too?" Dean asked his little brother.

"Well no, but she needs us both."

Dean groaned. "She'll have both of us Sammy, we will both visit her as much as possible."

 **2 Months Later**

Emma sat in her cell dumbstruck, holding a pregnancy test, they only slept together twice and both times it was at least a month before her arrest.

Her cell block guard- Loretta, probably the nicest guard there- walked into her cell with a package.

"You have a package, I have to open it in front of you, sorry, those are the rules." She ripped it open. "You got some car keys." She knew that key chain, it was the one that Neal stole for her. "And looks like it comes with a note." Loretta pulled the not out of the yellow package. "It just says 'I'm sorry', it's not signed."

"Thanks." Emma mumbles.

"And congratulations by the way." Emma doesn't say anything and the guard leaves.

Emma sighed. "Damn it, I can't be a mother." She's glad Dean's preoccupied with the angel case- he shouldn't be back for a while- and she's glad that Sam is busy with school. ' _Hopefully they won't visit for another 6 months.'_ She thought.

 **6 Months Later**

Emma screamed at yet another contraction. "Big breath Emma, big breath. Now push!"

"I can't, I can't, I need my brothers. I can't do this alone!" She cried.

"You can Emma, and you will, now push!" She screamed, pushing as hard a she could, then heard cries. "It's a boy Emma." She turned away. "Emma?" She just shook her head, while a nurse whispered something in the doctors ear. "Emma, just so ya know, you can change your mind."

"No," she cried. "I can't be a mother." The doctor took the baby out of the room and Emma cried as discreetly as she could, in attempt to stay strong as her father once told her.

XXX

A few weeks later, her brother came to visit her, knowing nothing about the pregnancy.

"Dean!" She said and hugged him quickly, before the guard could protest. "I've missed you."

He smiled. "We've missed you too." Dean told her.

"Where's Sammy? How is he? How's college?"

Dean smiled. "He's at school, he met someone, her name's Jessica."

"I'm happy for him." She said with a smile. "I have to tell you something." She blurted out.

"Okay…".

She sighed. "I was… I had a baby, but I-I gave him up for adoption." She said trying not to cry. "The kid deserves a normal life, one that we could never give him." She said looking anywhere but at her brother.

"Em, it was the right thing, the responsible thing to do, I'm proud of you. You almost sound more mature than me." Dean joked.

She rolled her eyes. "I've been more mature than you since I was 12." She shot back jokingly, but at the same time seriously.

"I still want a last name Em."

Her head snapped up. "You don't even have a first name! Do you?"

"Neal," Dean smirked. "How did you word it exactly? ' _Neal is just sooo dreamy, he may be older, but I'm definitely mature enough',_ he's all you wrote about for a straight week."

Her eyes widened. "You read my diary?!" She yelled, until she noticed everybody staring at her. She smiled sheepishly and lowered her voice. "You read my diary?" She asked more calmly.

"Come on Em, there wasn't even a lock." He defended.

Emma scoffed. "Like that would've stopped you." He smirked. "How much did you read?"

"Enough to know that you're the one that told dad about me inviting Amanda Heckerling over to the motel when you were in 8th grade." He shook his head. "I was grounded for 2 weeks after that."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I was 13 and it scarred me, it was gross." Emma shook her head in disgust.

"You can't blame me Em, I'm just a ladies man. Always have been, always will be" He said with his signature smirk.

"God, you're insufferable." She sighed. "Have you guys got anymore leads?" She asked referring to their father's disappearance.

"Em, it's been almost-"

"I know Dean! I know, I just… I miss him." She sighed.

Dean sighed. "We miss him too, but we've only had one lead since your arrest." He said. "I found his journal last month." He smiled "He's alive Em, the motel room wasn't even cleaned out when I found it."

She smiled. "He's not dead? He's really alive?"

 **3 Months Later (2002)**

Loretta handed Emma a bag full of her belongings. "Here you go Emma, I think it's time you start over. You're a good kid." She said smiling.

"Thanks Loretta, you've been great to me, despite my… situation."

The guard smiled at her ex-prisoner. "Let's get you out of here, one of your brothers are outside waiting on you."

XXX

"Dean!" She yelled and ran up to her brother and embracing him in a real hug. "It feels so good to actually hug you."

"You too Em."

 _ **I know there's been a lot of time jumps, but I just want to establish a proper history.**_

 _ **P.S Emma doesn't know that she's adopted, but Dean does.**_

 _ **Please Review...**_

 _ **~Jasmine**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **2005**

"Wanna do something fun tonight, before we check out that lead?"

She looked up at her brothers mischievous grin. "Like?"

"Breaking into Sammy's apartment and meeting his soon-to-be-fiance? And convincing him to come out with us on this lead."

She smiled. "I'm in! When?"

"Midnight-ish?"

She smiled. "What should we do until then? I'm hungry." Dean just looked at her and smiled. "You said you wanna take me out to eat? Your treat? Thanks big bro! I'm definitely in!"

He rolled his eyes. "Get in the car Emma." He said pseudo-annoyed and she obliged.

XXX

"Dean shut up!" Emma whisper-yelled. "It defeats the purpose of breaking in if the whole neighborhood can hear you."

He rolled her eyes. "Then hurry up, all you gotta do is open a window, it's not even locked."

"Thanks for that Sherlock." She deadpanned, sliding the window open. "Come on." She whispered.

XXX

Sam woke up to hearing hushed whispers, he got out of bed and quietly made his way into the kitchen to see a figure walking towards the kitchen.

He runs over and tries to put him in a choke hold, there were punches thrown, a couple of body slams, it was only when Sam was pinned to the floor that he saw who it was. "Woah, easy tiger."

"Dean?" Dean laughed. "You scared the crap out of me."

"It's cause you're out of practice." That's when Sam flips him over and pins him to the floor instead. "Or not."

Emma comes up behind him and puts him in a choke hold. "I bet you weren't expecting me." Emma said smugly.

Sam flipped her over his back and saw her face. "Emma!" Her pulled her into a hug. "I missed you! I haven't seen you since your release!"

She broke the hug. "I know, I missed you too" She said, and he just pulled her into another hug, they didn't break the hug until the light came on.

"Sam?" A blonde woman said confused, staring at the three siblings. "What's going on?"

"Uh… Jess, meet my family." He said smiling.

XXX

"Fine, okay? I'll go, but we can't leave until after tomorrow night."

Emma smiled. "Deal!" She looked for any sign of Jess. "Is that when you're gonna pop the question?" She asked, whispering.

"Yes, it is." He said, chuckling at how nosy his sister is. "I also need to be back by Monday morning."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"I have an interview for a law school." He told his siblings.

Emma smiled. "You'll be back in time! Don't worry."

XXX

Sam and Jessica were sitting in their bedroom after a romantic dinner. "I had a great time tonight Sam."

"Me too Jess." He said pulling something out of the drawer.

"What are you doing Sam?" She asked standing up.

He smiled. "Sit down and you'll see." He turned around and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God! Yes!"

He chuckled. "I haven't even asked the question yet."

"Sam! I said yes! Just put the ring on my finger!" He laughed and obliged. "I have to go call my mom!"

He laughed. "I need to call Emma, she's been bugging since last night about calling her as soon as you said yes." He sighed. "But I sorta have to tell you something first."

"Okay..."

"I sort of told Emma and Dean that I would leave town with them and help with something about my dad. I know the timings terrible, but I couldn't leave without-"

"Hey, I understand, it's your family. Go, I'll be here when you get back." She promised.

XXX

Dean, Emma, and Sam arrive at Sam's apartment to drop him off after the lead went pretty much no where. "Call me if you find him?"

"Sure." Dean told him.

He started walking inside when his sister called his name. "Hey Sam!" He turned around. "We all make a hell of a team."

"Yeah, we do."

He walked inside and grabbed a cookie that Jessica made for him. He walked in his bedroom and heard the shower running, so he assumed that she was in the shower.

He sat on the bed, closed his eyes and laid down, he didn't open his eyes until he felt something dripping onto his head. "No! Jess!"

XXX

Emma and Dean started to drive off, until Emma noticed the smoke. "Dean! Turn the car around! Now!"

"What-?"

"Just do it!" He did what she told him to, that's when he saw it, he saw the smoke. "Oh God." He said picking up the pace a bit, when the got there Dean kicked the door down. "Sam!"

"Sammy!" Emma screamed running up the stairs after Dean to find Sam.

"No! No! Jess!" They heard Sam scream, they ran into the master bedroom and saw Sam looking up at the ceiling screaming as Jessica was being consumed by the fire.

"Sam! We have to get out of here!" Dean yelled.

"We have to help her!"

"She's gone Sam!" Dean yelled, pulling his brother and sister outside.

Emma was horrified, that looked exactly how her father described their mothers death.

XXX

They were all standing outside, next to the Impala. "That's how mom died, isn't it?" Emma asked Dean, the only one old enough to remember.

"I didn't actually see it, but that's how dad described it, yes."

Emma ran into Sam's arms. "I'm so sorry Sammy, we never should have pulled you back into this."

Sam embraced his little sister. "Shh, it's not your fault." He said hugging her tight and not letting go. "This could only mean one thing," He looked over at his brother. "We're getting closer to the truth." He kissed his sisters head. "About mom _and_ dad."

 **2 Months Later**

Recently Sam has been having what he could only describe as 'visions' for a while now, since before Jessica's death.

At first he thinks that he is just going a bit crazy, that is until on his sister's 22nd birthday, she reveals to him that she's been experiencing something similar.

"Sammy, can I tell you something?" He nodded. "It's gonna sound crazy."

"Em, you can tell me anything, it's okay."

She sighed. "I've been having these… dreams. It's like they're, I don't know, visions." She admitted.

"Dreams?"

"Like the Bloody Mary case, I had a dream that you set a trap for it, using your own guilt. At first I thought it was just a weird dream, then I saw you do it. That's not even the only time" She rubbed her hand over her face. "I don't know, maybe I'm just going crazy."

"You're not." He told her. "It's been happening to me too." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I saw Jess' death before it happened." He admitted.

"Sam, I'm worried." She admitted.

He sighed. "We have to talk to Dean."

XXX

Dean was showering and Emma was sitting at the desk in the motel room searching for cases, when she saw Sam startled awake. "Another one?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, where's Dean."

"Right here." He says coming out of the bathroom.

Sam sighed. "Dean, we need to talk about something."

"What?"

He sighed. "I've been having these dreams… like vision dreams." He saw the confusion written on Dean's face. "And sometimes, they come true."

"Come again?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I saw Jess' death days before it happened and I just ignored it."

"Sam, people have weird dreams, it's gotta be a coincidence."

Emma stood up. "Not when it's happening to me too."

Dean looked in between his brother and sister. "How long has this been going on?"

"We just realized that it's been happening to the both of us yesterday." Sam told him.

Emma looked at her oldest brother. "I would've said something sooner, but I thought I was just going crazy, so did Sam."

"Okay…" Dean thought for a few minutes. "What if this has something to do with mom's death?"

"What?... What do you mean?"

He sighed. "It's the only time you guys have been alone with a demon, think about it, when we go hunting, I never leave you guys alone, so-"

"So, if it happened pretty much any time after that, it would affect you too." Sam finished.

 **A Month and a Half Later**

After solving a case in Illinois, per their father's request they rest at a motel for the day, Sam and Dean were gathering their things while Emma was pretending to clean up a separate area.

Then Dean's cell phone started ringing and she was closest, so she answered it. "I got it!"

" _Winchester's and Company, how may I help you today?" She joked, answering the phone. She was distracted when she heard a familiar chuckle on the other end of the line. "Who is this?"_

" _Emma." He breathed out._

" _Dad? Dad, is that you?" She asked him, which got the attention of both of her brothers._

" _It's me Em." Once he said that she put the phone on speaker._

" _Oh my God. It's been so long since I've heard your voice dad." She said near tears. "So much has happened..."_

" _Can you put Dean on the phone."_

" _No dad, you can talk to me! Where are you?! I haven't seen or heard from you in almost 8 years dad! I want to see you."_

 _He sighed."I've found the demon that killed her, it's too dangerous. But there's a case in Indiana-"_

" _Dad! If you've found the demon that killed mom, I want to help!" Sam yelled._

" _I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Jessica, son."_

" _So you know?" he asked. "Then you know why I need to help!"_

 _John sighed. "The only thing you need to do is go to Burkittsville, Indiana and solve a series of missing couples."_

" _Dad! No! Let us help!" Emma yelled and Dean snatched the phone from his sister's hands and took it off speaker so his dad could tell him about the case. "Dean!"_

 _He left the room to talk to his father._

Dean came out a few minutes later. "Looks like we're going to Indiana!" Emma started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"On a walk!" She yelled angrily.

"Em, we have to get going," He told her, annoyed.

She rolled her eyes. "Can't very well stop me, can you Dean? After all, you aren't my _father_!" She spat angrily and left the motel, slamming the door shut as loudly as she could.

"What the hell was that Dean? He knows what killed mom and Jess! We could have helped!"

"It was his call, if he doesn't want our help, then he won't let us help." He said rolling his eyes. "I get why you're mad, but why the hell is Em so pissed."

"Em and dad have always been closest, out of all of us. His disappearance hit her the hardest, but she never gave up on him." He told him like it was obvious. "She misses him Dean."

 _ **Please Review...**_

 _ **~Jasmine**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A Month Later**

While working a case in Chicago, Illinois, the siblings learn that the case they're working on is connected with the demon that killed their mother and Jessica.

"Dean, we can't just ransack the place, I think we should stake it out and wait for the demon to show."

He nodded. "You're right, I called dad a few minutes ago, gave him the address."

"Okay. Big night, you nervous?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean shook his head. "No..." He lied. "Are you?"

"No," He lied as well.

Emma rolled her eyes. "God, will you guys stop being such guys!" She said annoyed. "This thing killed our mom," Emma looked over to Sam. "And your fiance. We're all nervous, no point in lying about it."

XXX

After arriving at the stakeout, they were attacked by a deava, the thing that they were originally hunting, shortly after, they realized it was a set up.

Sam had what looked to be claw marks on his cheek, Dean looked like he was hit over the head with something, but Emma had marks all across her neck.

"Okay, we get it, it was a set up, but why are we still alive?" Emma asked Meg, the woman that set them up.

She smiled. "Cutting right to the chase are we?" She asked. "The trap wasn't for you."

"Dad..." Emma said to herself. Then looked over at Dean. "You called dad." Emma started struggling to get loose from being tied up. "Sammy, wake up."

"Em, calm down, he never called back, he's not in town." He looked over to Meg. "And even if he was, he's too good to walk in on a trap like this."

She laughed. "He's good, I'll give you that, but he does seem to have one weakness."

"And what's that?"

She looked between the three siblings. "His children." She said, smiling. "I also happen to know that he is in town and he will try to come save you."

"Sam, wake up!" Emma yelled and Sam started to come to. "Sammy." She said relieved.

"What the hell happened?" He asked Emma after seeing that Dean was preoccupied with Meg.

She sighed. "It's a trap for dad." She told him. She pulled a blade out of her sleeve and cut herself free.

"Destroy the altar." Sam whispered to her, quiet enough so Meg couldn't hear, she nodded and quietly made her way towards the altar and flipped it over.

"No!" Meg screamed, then was dragged to the window and thrown out by the deavas.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said, after being cut loose by his little sister.

XXX

They got to the motel and walked inside. "Hey!" Dean said, after seeing a figure standing by the window in the room.

Emma and Sam were pulling guns out while the figure slowly turned around. "Dad?" Emma said after Dean turned the light on.

"Hey kids." Emma runs up to him and embraces him. "Emma, your neck. Are you alright?" He asked after breaking the hug.

Emma sighed. "I'm fine dad, it's just a scratch."

"It was a trap dad, sorry, we didn't know." Dean said coming up to embrace his father as well.

"That's okay, I figured it was, I'm just glad you guys are okay." he sighed.

Emma looked up. "And you still came? Were you there?"

"I showed up in time to see the girl take the swan dive, I'm assuming she was the bad guy."

"Yes sir." They all said in unison.

He sighed. "It's tried to stop me before."

"So it was connected with mom's murder? That's why the trap was set for you?" Emma asked him.

He nodded. "It knows I'm close and I'm not just gonna exercise it or send it back to hell actually kill it."

"How?" Sam asked.

He smirked. "I'm working on that."

"Let us come with you dad, we can help." Emma pleaded.

John looked down. "No Emma, not yet. You have to try and understand, this demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the crossfire, I don't want any of you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us, we-" Sam tried.

He interrupted Sam. "Of course I do, I'm your father." He said smiling proudly and his three children.

"I'm so glad you're back dad." Emma said smiling.

Dean shook his head. "He can't stay with us Em."

"What?"

"Meg was right about one thing, we make dad vulnerable as long as he's near us, we can be used against him, it's too dangerous."

"No! After everything we've been through in the past 8 years to find him, granted I took a 4 year sabbatical, but we've been through too much to just stop!" Sam protested. "Dad, we have to stick together."

John sighed. "Sam, your brother's right. You guys be safe." John hugged his daughter again. "Stay strong Emma." He whispered in her ear.

"Dad, please don't go." She said, allowing a few tears to fall.

John was fighting back his tears. "You guys have to let me go. Be safe." He said and walked away, he got in his truck and drove off.

 **2 Months Later**

Emma, Dean, and Sam go to Colorado to follow up on a death of a hunter, Daniel Elkins.

Turns out Elkins was a friend of their father's, he had a weapon that could kill any supernatural being, but it was stolen from him by the vampire's that killed him.

John ends up helping with the case in order to get the colt revolver, the only gun that can kill the demon that killed Mary.

"Let's go they're heading west." John said to the kids. "And Dean, why don't you touch up the car, it's getting rusted." He said walking towards his truck. "I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it." He got in his truck.

Emma smiled at Dean, stifling a laugh. "Shut up." Dean mumbled, causing Sam to chuckle and Emma to all but loose it, bursting into laughter once she was in the car. The car ride consisted of Dean rolling his eyes and his brother's chuckling and his sister's hysterical laughter.

XXX

Dean got off the phone. "That was dad, he want us to take the next exit." He told Sam, since he was the one driving.

"Why?"

"Because he said that's where the vampire's trail is headed."

He rolled his eyes. "How?"

Emma groaned. "Sam, just take the exit."

"Why do you just follow him without any reason? Both of you."

"Sam just-" Dean was cut off by Sam speeding up and pulling in front of their dad's truck. "Sam what-"

Sam got out of the truck.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" John asked, getting out of his truck.

"Where are doing dad, what are we doing? What's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sammy we can talk about all this after we kill the vampires, but we should-" Emma tried, but was cut off by John.

"She's right Sam, we don't have time for this."

Sam was getting frustrated. "Last time you saw us, it was too dangerous to work with you! Now, out of the blue, you need our help! Obviously something big is going down and we wanna know what!" He yelled angrily.

"Get back in the car."

He shook his head. "No"

"I said, get back in the damn car."

"Yeah, and I said no."

Dean interrupted. "You made your point tough guy, we can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it come on."

"You're the one that left in the first place." He muttered to himself.

"What'd you say?"

He turned to face his dad. "You heard me! You're the one that left in the first place!"

"Yeah! I did! I needed to protect you guys! But who was the one who ran away to college and left Emma and Dean to hunt for themselves?!" He stepped towards Sam. "You walked away Sam, you walked away! You left them on their own! They needed help!"

"No dad! You are! Am I really the one being scolded here?! I went to college! What about Emma?!"

"Sammy! Stop!" Emma yelled.

"What about Emma? She stuck by Dean!" He defended.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She was in jail dad! For 11 miserable months!"

"What?" Looking over at Emma.

Emma looked away. "I-I'm gonna… wait in the car."

"So what dad? You looked for all my mistakes, but not Emma's? She's not such a golden child dad! She make mistakes, we all do! No, maybe I shouldn't have left, but you shouldn't have either! We all screwed up, Dean was the closest thing to a real father that I've ever had!"

"Sam! That's enough!" Dean yelled gesturing to their very upset sister in the back seat of the Impala. "Let's go Sam!"

After getting in the car, Sam decided to let Dean drive, since he was so angry. "Em-"

"Shut up Sam."

"Please Em, it's not like he was never gonna find out."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't want him to Sam! That was probably the worst year of my life! I had to give my child up for adoption Sammy! My child! Do you know how much that hurt me? And then you just had to rub it in dad's face that I've turned into a screw up?"

"You're not a-"

"Sammy, just shut the hell up!" She sighed. "Dean, wake me when we're almost there."

XXX

They arrived at the den that the vampire's were staying in around morning.

"Emma-"

"We can talk about it later dad, let's just deal with this first."

He smiled. "I was going to say good morning." He said smirking, which got a small smile out of Emma. "But I do agree that we should talk later." Emma nodded.

Dean, Emma, and Sam opened up the arsenal in the trunk of the Impala, while John opened his arsenal in the back of his truck. "So, you guys really wanna know about this colt?" John asked.

"Yes sir." Sam answered.

He sighed. "It's just a story, a legend really, well, I thought it was. Back in 1835, a hunter by the name of Samuel Colt made it, he made 13 bullets, but he used it 6 times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow Daniel go ahold of it, they say this gun can kill anything."

"Anything, like supernatural anything?" Dean asked.

"Like the demon." Sam stated.

"Yeah, the demon."

Emma looked at her father. "You mean, you might finally have a way to avenge mom's death?"

"Yeah."

XXX

Emma and John were camping out at a cabin while Sam and Dean were out marking funeral homes to camp out at, at night, because the vampires woke up, so the Winchester's had to make a run for it.

Emma was pacing, waiting for Sam and Dean to get back and John was on Sam's laptop.

"Emma."

She knew this was coming, but she was dreading it. "Yeah?"

"Possession of stolen property? Really Emma?"

"Are you looking at my record?" She asked, somewhat shocked. She rolled her eyes. "It's really not what you think dad."

"Really? Because it looks like you were separated from your brother's because you wanted some extra cash. You are the only thing that holds this family together Emma!"

She scoffed. "First of all, I didn't want the cash dad! I was tricked, manipulated, embarrassed! And second of all, holding this family together is not my responsibility! It was supposed to be-" She took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit. "I was 17 dad, I did something stupid!"

"Emma, I would expect this kind of thing from Dean, but-"

"You don't know the whole story dad! You don't get to judge me on this!"

"Then tell me the whole story Emma!"

She sighed. "I was having a hard time, we were in Portland looking for you. I met a guy, he was a little older, but I fell in love. He had stolen some watches a few years beforehand and I agreed to retrieve them if he promised to return them and he agreed."

"And you fell for that?"

She rolled her eyes. "He put one on my wrist said we'd keep just one and I reluctantly agreed, I waited for him for over an hour, then the cop showed up."

"So, you left your brothers' sides for some guy? How old was he?"

She looked down. "He was 23 at the time."

"23 Emma? What were you thinking? Did you think he loved you? Was it worth it?" John asked angrily, unbeknownst to them, Sam and Dean had walked in.

"Was what worth it dad? Getting my heart broken?"

"Was it worth having some fun with your boyfriend and being naive, all to just abandon your brothers?!"

She stared at her dad for a moment. " _I_ did not abandon them! _You_ did! You left us all! Do you know how hard that was! I thought something killed you dad! I spent 8 years, 8 long years not knowing if you were alive or dead! I called Sam and Dean every chance I could when I couldn't be with them, but did you? No we never got one note, not one call! A simple phone call every once in a while wouldn't have killed you!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"You guys didn't need me! You took care of each other! Then you all abandoned each other!"

She shook her head. "You don't get to accuse any of us of abandoning each other! That was you dad! That was all you! We were kids! We needed a dad! Not a damn ghost, and that's all you were! A ghost of a father." She turned around to storm out, but saw her brothers.

"Emma-" Dean tried, but was cut off.

"I'm going for a walk." She pushed through her brothers and stormed outside.

 _ **Please Review...**_

 _ **~Jasmine**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emma was sitting on a swing at a park, she's had a few beers, and she's currently drinking from a bottle of tequila. "Have a bad day princess?" She heard a man's voice from behind her say.

"Get lost." Was all she said.

The man chuckled and a woman giggled. "Oh, that's not gonna happen." The woman said.

Emma stood up and turned around and was met face-to-face with three men and one woman. "It's dark outside isn't it?" She sighed. "Damn alcohol." She muttered to herself. They started walking towards her, so she broke the tequila bottle on the swingset, hoping she could somehow use it to decapitate maybe one of them.

"Don't make this hard on us, just let us take you to Luther." One of the men said.

Emma chuckled. "You must be drunkeded more than me, I mean drunker… More drunk? Yeah, you must be more drunk than me if you bloodsuckers think I'm goin' down without a fight."

"Yeah princess, I'm sure you'll put up one hell of a fight." He said inching closer to her.

"Don't… call me princessss." She slurred.

One of the men charged at her, she put him in a semi- choke hold and dug the broken bottle of tequila as far into his neck as possible, then pulled his head back as far as she could, ultimately decapitating him. Then the other 3 charged at her all at once and knocked her her unconscious, but not before she was able to let out one good scream.

XXX

"It's getting dark, I'm going after her." Sam said standing up.

John stopped him. "No, I got it. She stormed out because of me, I have to be the one to fix it."

He stepped outside of the funeral home and started searching parks, if her knew one thing about his daughter, it was that she loved parks, no matter the time of day. "Emma! Emma!"

He was walking down a street when he heard a scream, he ran in the direction of it, but by the time he got there all he saw was a decapitated vampire.

But he also noticed 4 empty beer bottles and a broken bottle of tequila that she probably downed before breaking. ' _She's drunk, great.'_ He thought.

He ran back to the funeral home. "Gather your things, we have to go!"

"Where's Emma?!" Sam asked.

"They have her and she's drunk off her ass."

Dean looked over. "How do you know she's drunk?" He asked.

"I'll show you on the way."

They got all of their weapons together and all got into the Impala and drove to the park. They got out of the car and looked at the scene. "Holy hell Em". Sam muttered.

"You gotta giver her credit," Dean said looking at the vampire, "the decapitation was… creative, to say the least."

John sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, we have to camp outside the den for a while, we can't just charge in there."

"I know dad, but we need a game plan."

He sighed. "I know, and we'll have one."

XXX

Emma woke up, still pretty drunk, surrounded by vampires and tied to a pole on the ground. "Hey! Dracula! Come over here!" She yelled.

"What?" The female vampire asked.

"Can I have a beer?" She asked, trying to piss her off.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up _hunter_!"

"Name's Winchester actually." She said with a fake smile.

"Luther! Can I have a taste of her yet? At the very least it'll get her to shut up." She asked the alpha vampire.

He sighed. "Fine Kate, but not enough to kill her," he told her "at least not yet." He smirked. "We want her to be alive long enough for daddy and brother's to watch her die."

She smiled, then dug around Emma's carotid artery, causing her to scream and lose enough blood so that she is unconscious.

XXX

They arrived outside the den a few hours before sunset. "We all have 2 blades don't we?" John asked his sons and they nodded. "Okay, we just need to camp out here for a few hours then-" He was cut off by the sounds of his daughters screams. "Let's go."

"Dad, what about the plan?"

"I know Dean, but after the fight we had... I won't risk her life because of that fight."

They snuck around back and climbed through an opening, quietly making their way through the den undetected, until they see someone standing over Emma

"Thank God, the bitch is finally unconscious." They heard a woman say. "She talks too much, but if her family's gonna come, they'd better do it soon because she'll be dead in a matter of hours."

That's when they all but lost it, the Winchester's began decapitating vampire after vampire until they reached Emma. "Dad! She's lost a lot of blood!" Sam yelled, while trying to stop the bleeding.

Dean and John finished off the last few vampires then rushed over to Emma as she was starting to come to. "Get the… damn colt… now." she said, between grunts of pain.

"I got it." Dean said jumping up to grab it off of a dead vampire, while John picked up his daughter.

They were running towards the Impala when Emma lost consciousness again.

XXX

Emma woke up in a bed in a motel. "Thank God you're okay Emma, I thought we were gonna have to take you to a hospital." John said sighing in relief.

"I'm sorry dad," Emma said sitting up. "I didn't realize how dark it was, I was a little drunk." She admitted.

He smiled. "A little?" He joked. "4 beers and a whole bottle of tequila."

"Maybe more than a little drunk, but we've never fought like that before, I was upset."

He sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"You're not gonna leave again, are you?" She asked her father.

"No, you guys were right, we're stronger together, as a family."

She smiled. "I love you dad."

 _ **Please Review**_

 _ **~Jasmine**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _She was walking down the hallway- to see her dad- with a smile on her face, until she turned her head and saw him lying on the ground. She dropped her coffee and ran over to him. "Dad?"_

" _Emma." He choked out, he brought his right hand up to touch his daughter's face. "Stay strong, okay?"_

 _She shook her head. "No! I… We just got you back! I don't know if I'll survive losing you again!" She cried. "Help!"_

" _Stay strong Emma."_

" _You can't do this! No! Daddy! Please..." She looked up. "Help! Somebody Help!" She looked down at him as his eyes were closing. "No! Open your eyes dad! Don't leave us again daddy!" She felt someone pulling her off of him. "No! Let me go! Dad! Dad!"_

 _She looked over and saw that it was her brothers holding her back, Dean was hurt, but okay. "Dad!" Dean yelled._

" _Daddy please..." She cried._

" _I'm calling it." The doctor said and looked at the clock. "Time of death 10:41 am."_

" _No! Dad! No! You have to help him!" She yelled, breaking from the grasp of her brothers. "Wake up dad! Wake up! Please!" She cried, falling to the floor. "Daddy, I can't lose you again." She felt her brothers strong arms picking her up off the floor and embracing her. "Sammy." She cried._

XXX

She shot up in bed, sweating, hyperventilating, and still crying and sees her brothers and father all staring at her worriedly.

"Em, what was it? What'd you dream about?" Sam asked her, she just shook her head violently and jumped up and went into the bathroom.

She started the shower, got in, and cried as quietly as she could. "It can't be real, it can't be real, it can't be real." She repeated to herself over and over. "What if it is? What if it's another vision dream?" She asked herself. "I can't lose him again, I can't."

XXX

Emma and Sam were alone in the motel room while Sam and John went to pick up something to eat. "What was it Em?"

"What was what?"

"The dream Em. I've never seen you so scared, like ever. What was it about?"

She shook her head. "It can't come true Sammy." She said looking down.

"What can't come true?"

She looked into her brothers worrisome eyes. "Dad can't die… He can't leave us again Sam."

Just as he was about to answer, John and Dean came inside with food. "We got burgers and pie!" Dean shouted after coming inside. "I'm starving." Emma said taking a bag of food from her brother.

XXX

After a lead on Azazel- the demon that killed Mary and Jessica- had gone wrong, Dean and John were both hurt, so they were all headed to the hospital in the Impala, when a possessed truck driver hit them off the road.

Sam, Emma, and John woke up in okay shape, but Dean was in a coma, John thought that there was only one thing he could do to save him and he knew he couldn't tell Emma or Sam about it.

He went into the basement of the hospital and summoned, the one that he's been hunting for 22 years, Azazel.

"Did you _really_ think you could trap _me_?" Azazel asked smuggly, while John was pointing the colt at him.

"Oh, I don't wanna trap you." He lowered the weapon. "I want to make a deal."

Azazel made an intrigued expression on his face. "Deal with the devil John? Very unseemingly. How do I know this isn't just another trap?"

"It's not. The colt for Dean's life. You care more about this gun than you do about Dean."

"Your right, he isn't much of a threat, neither are your other children." John lowered his head, but raised his eyes. "You know the truth about what I did to your children? And the others?"

"For a while now." He admitted.

Azazel smirked. "But you didn't tell Sammy or your sweet little Emma did you?"

"Can you save Dean or not?"

"It won't be a problem."

John let out a sigh of relief. "Before I hand it over, I want to see that he's okay, with my own eyes."

"Don't trust me?" John shakes his head. "Fine."

"So, we have a deal?"

Azazel smiled. "Not quite. You still need to sweeten the pot, so-to-speak."

"With what?" John asked cautiously.

"There's something I want just as much as the gun maybe more."

XXX

Emma and Dean were sitting in his hospital room, Sam left to grab something to eat from a nearby diner. John walked in and smiled. "Hey kid, how ya feeling?"

"Good."

Emma hugged her dad, the dream she had the other night was still bothering her. She wanted to be angry at him for his disappearing act, but she couldn't. "Em, can you go get me a coffee from the cafeteria?"

"Sure dad." She said smiling and left.

"Dean, I need you to take care of your brother and sister, you _need_ to find a way to save them."

"Save them? Dad, what's going on?" He asked concerned.

John sighed. "Just… Save them." He told him and left without any further explanations, leaving Dean dumbfounded. He walked back into his hospital room and places the colt on the small bed table. "Okay, I'm ready."

XXX

She was walking down the hallway- to see her dad- with a smile on her face, she stopped at her brothers room and saw Sammy was back. "Where's dad?"

"I think he went back to his room." Dean told her.

She nodded and walked over to her father's hospital room, smile unwavering, until she turned her head and saw him lying on the ground. She dropped his coffee and ran over to him. "Dad?"

"Emma." He choked out, he brought his right hand up to touch his daughter's face. "Stay strong, okay?"

She shook her head. "No! I… We just got you back! I don't know if I'll survive losing you again!" She cried. "Help!" ' _This is now it happened.'_ She thought. ' _The dream, I thought I would've had longer than 2 days with him.'_

"Stay strong Emma."

"You can't do this! No! Daddy! Please..." She looked up. "Help! Somebody Help!" She looked down at him as his eyes were closing. "No! Open your eyes dad! Don't leave us again daddy!" She felt someone pulling her off of him. "No! Let me go! Dad! Dad!"

She looked over and saw that it was Sam holding her back, Dean standing next to them. "Dad!" Dean yelled.

"Daddy please..." She cried.

"I'm calling it." The doctor said and looked at the clock. "Time of death 10:41 am."

"No! Dad! No! You have to help him!" She yelled, breaking from the grasp of her brother. "Wake up dad! Wake up! Please!" She cried, falling to the floor. "Daddy, I can't lose you again." She felt her brothers strong arms picking her up off the floor and embracing her. "Sammy." She cried. "Th-the dream." She mumbled into his chest.

XXX

After their father died, they had his body sent to Lawrence so his grave could be next to their mothers.

 **2007**

8 months after the death of their father, they continued the hunt for Azazel, Dean stole the colt back from him and shot him with it.

 **2008**

A few months after finding out about her abilities, what they're from, and what they mean, Emma decided to take some time off from hunting.

Dean and Sam agreed that it was a good idea and that it'd be good for her.

"So, where you gonna go?" Dean asked her.

She smiled. "I'm thinking Boston."

 **2011**

It was Emma's 28th birthday, she was getting a little tired of being normal, she was ready to go back to hunting. She decided to call Sam.

" _Sammy!"_

" _Em! I was just about to call you! Happy Birthday!"_

" _Thanks, um.. Listen, I'm…. Bored."_

 _He sighed. "Bored?"_

" _I'm ready, I've had plenty of time away from hunting, but-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hold on."_

She opened her door and saw a little boy, maybe 10 years old. "Are you Emma Winchester?" The little boy asked.

"Yeah, and you are..."

He smiled. "Henry Mills, I'm your son." He slips under her arm and comes into the apartment.

"Woah kid! Kid! I don't have a son. Where are your parents?"

He rolled his eyes. "10 year ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" Her eyes widened. "That was me."

" _Emma? Emma, what's going on?"_

" _Uh Sammy, I'm gonna have to call you back." She ended the call._

"Give me a minute." She went into the bathroom to catch her breath and calm down.

"Hey do you have any juice?" He asks. "Nevermind, found some." She came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "We should get going, I want you to come home with me."

"Okay kid, I'm calling the cops."

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

She sighed. "And they'll believe you, because I'm your birth mother." She looked into his eyes. "You're not gonna do that."

"Try me."

"You're good kid, but here's the thing, I have a skill, let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you kid, are."

He jumped up. "Wait! Please don't call the cops! Please come home with me." He could see that she was about to give in. "It's in Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? Really?" He nods. "Alright then, let's get you to Storybrooke."

He smiled. "One more thing." She looked at him intrigued. "The town is cursed. My adoptive mom is a witch, no one ages but me!"

"Got any proof?"

He smiled. "Look up the town! It's not on any maps! Not even online! It just appeared 28 years ago! And you're the savior!" He sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! I promise."

"We need to make a pit stop." She picked up her phone and called Sam back.

" _Emma? Is everything okay?"_

" _Yeah uh, you know how I said I wanted to come back?"_

" _Yeah Em, but-"_

 _She interrupted him. "I think I have the perfect case. Where are you?"_

" _We're in New hampshire, but we're packing up, we just closed the case."_

 _She smiled. "Stay there, it's on the way." She hung up._

"What do you mean case?" He asked her. "The website said that you were a bail bondsperson."

She smiled. "That's a story for another time kid, but I have a lot of jobs." She said, stretching the truth a bit.

She went and her room and pulled out her fake credentials, but the only one with her real name on it. "What's that?"

"They're called credentials."

He picked it up off the counter. "You're in the FBI?!"

"Sorta." She sighed. "Let's go, you can tell me more about the curse in the car."

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _~Jasmine_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They've been in Storybrooke for a few days now, and Henry has come to the conclusion that Emma was adopted. "Come on Emma! It's the only explanation!"

"Henry, I believe that there's a curse, I believe that they're all fairytale characters, but I'm not the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming! I had parents, I'm not adopted!"

He looked down in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I shouldn't have yelled at you Henry." She sighed. "It's getting late, and as much as I hate it, you have to go home." He groaned. "I know, it sucks, but you have to."

XXX

"What's wrong Em?" Dean asked as she sighed and sat on the bed in the Inn.

She sighed. "Henry's convinced that I'm adopted." Dean looked down, in guilt. "I accidentally yelled at him." Dean felt guilty, but he made a promise to his father when he was 7, and he intends on keeping that promise.

 _ **1985**_

" _Hey Dean, let's talk." Dean nodded and walked over to his dad. "You remember when Mommy and I brought Emma home?"_

 _He nodded. "Yeah daddy, you and mommy said you found her on the street and you made her yours and mommy's baby and mine and Sammy's sister."_

" _Yeah buddy, it's called adoption, I need you to make me a promise." He nodded. "I need you to never ever tell Emma or Sam, okay? Do you promise?"_

 _Dean nodded. "I promise… Daddy, I miss mommy."_

" _Okay, you need to keep this promise for mommy. Do you understand?"_

 _He nodded. "I promise to never ever tell Emmy or Sammy that you adoptioned her."_

 **2012**

"You found us." Mary Margaret said to Emma.

Emma backed away. "No… I'm not your daughter. I-I can't be!" She ran off and went to find her brother's. She found them outside the sheriff's station.

"Em? Are you okay?" Dean asked her.

She shook her head. "Is it true?"

"Is what true Emma?" Sam asked her.

"Dean answer me! Was I adopted?!" She screamed at her brother angrily. Sam looked over at his brother expectantly. They didn't even realize that over half the town was watching the scene she was making.

Dean sighed. "He made me promise Em, he's always told me that it was better if you didn't know."

"You've known all this time?!" She asked. "How could you?! I have always looked up to you and dad! Always! And to find out that you guys have been lying to me my entire life!" She turned to Sam. "Did you know too?"

"He didn't know Em, dad made me promise not to tell either of you." Dean admitted.

She turned back to Dean. "How could you? How could you lie to me like that?" She asked more quietly, still fighting back tears.

"He told me it was for mom Em!"

She shook her head. "I was one years old when mom died! Did you really think that she made plans of lying to me my whole life?" He didn't say anything. "Dad manipulated you Dean! And he used mom to do it!"

"Emma, he was just trying to protect you! So yes, I admit that he manipulated me into it! But he didn't do it to hurt you."

A few tears fell. "That may be, but it doesn't change how _betrayed_ I feel right now." She took a few steps back. "I need some time to think." She said and ran off, pushing through the crowd.

"You really thought lying to us was the way to protect her?!" Sam asked angrily, when Dean didn't answer, he went after Emma.

 **2 Months Later**

Emma and Dean made up a few weeks ago, Dean and Sam were heading out on a hunt. "Hey Em, Sammy and I are leaving tomorrow morning, but-"

"I'm coming." She told him. "I haven't been on a hunt in years! I need this, and Mary Margaret and David are hovering! I'm coming."

He chuckled. "I'm assuming if I try to tell you no-"

"I'll kick your ass and you know it." She said with a smirk.

He shook his head. "The mayor's-"

"She's okay Dean, she cares about Henry. She even put her differences aside with… ya know..." She sighed. "I just have to explain it to Henry."

XXX

"Hey Hen, can we talk?"

He smiled. "Sure mom." He walked over to her. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm going out of town for a little while with my brothers and I'm not gonna be around as much."

"What- Why?"

She sighed. "What I do, it's dangerous."

"Well yeah, but people in the-"

She cut him off. "Kid, I told you that I sorta work for the FBI." She sighed again. "My brothers and I we do something dangerous."

"Mom, I'm 11, I'm old enough, you can tell me the truth."

She internally groaned, she had to tell him the truth. "We're hunters, but we don't hunt animals kid." She sighed at his confusion. "We hunt things that go bump in the night."

"Bump in the night?" She nodded. "Like monsters?"

"Among other things." She chuckled at how intrigued he was. "Like demons, vampires, werewolves- not Ruby, she's not like the ones we fight-"

"Demons? Vampires?"

She nodded. "I actually think that I still have a scar from..." She trailed off, touching her neck. "It's dangerous, and I don't want you involved, and my brothers and I have a case out in New York." She sighed. "But I promise, all of my free time will be spent here."

"I understand." He gave her a sad smile. "Can I see the scar?" She showed him and he hugged her.

She hugged him back. "But hey, I'm not leaving until morning, so what do you say to some one-on-one time?"

"I think it's great, but how early are you leaving tomorrow?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Probably 8-ish, maybe 9, why?"

"I wanna say bye to you, uncle Sam, and Uncle Dean before you leave." He said happily. "I think we should spend the night at grandma and grandpa's house tonight."

She wanted to say no, but the kid was convincing and adorable. "Fine, deal."

XXX

"Hey grandma, grandpa! Did mom ever tell you about her awesome job?!" Henry asked excitedly and Emma winced, not wanting to explain her job to Mary Margaret and David.

"Uh… Not really." David told him.

"It sounds awesome! She hunts monster and vampire and-"

They both cut him off. "You do what?!" They asked Emma in unison. "It sounds dangerous." Mary margaret added.

"It's not _that_ dangerous..."

"But mom, you showed me that scar on your..." He trailed off, seeing the death glare Emma was giving him. "I'm gonna go upstairs, and… play the game for a few minutes."

"Scar?" David asked.

She sighed. "It was a vampire incident 6 years ago and it only happened because I was drunk." She defended.

"Well, why were you drunk?" Mary Margaret asked her.

She groaned. "My dad had just found out about my time in jail and we had a huge fight, and we never fought like that, so yeah that about sums it up."

"How did he not know about you being in jail until you were 23?" MM asked.

She sighed. "When I was 14, he went out on a dangerous hunt, and he knew if he came back that it would put me, Sammy, and Dean at risk, so he didn't. Dean took care of us." She smiled. "But I never gave up on him, I knew that he had to be okay, be alive." She looked up at Mary Margaret and David. "I never lost hope."

"If you don't mind me asking about him, why did you guys have such a big fight about prison."

Her eyes started to water up just thinking about it. "Right around that time, Sammy got an early acceptance to Stanford, and when dad and I were fighting about it he said Sam abandoned Dean and so did I. He blamed it on me, I guess I was the thing that held them together. He was disappointed in me." Emma sighed. "I was so mad at Sammy. Granted it only lasted a day, but I was pissed."

"Why were you mad at him?" MM asked.

"He was the one that told dad. Dad accused Sammy of abandoning us, Dean and I, so Sam decided to point the finger at me saying I wasn't quote-on-quote 'such a golden child', he felt so guilty afterwards." She sighed. "I believe we got off track."

"Yeah, I suppose we did." David said with a chuckle. "What was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"I'm leaving with Sam and Dean, we have a case in New York. I'm going back in full time, so I won't be around as much, but I promise I will call everyday." She sighed looking at their disappointed faces. "I know it sucks, but it's my job and I love it and I promise I'll be careful."

They all had their badges and was heading over to ask a few questions to a neighbor of the victim.

After knocking and 'identifying' themselves, they heard something break and opened the door just in time to see a man going down the fire escape.

"Em and I are gonna go after him, you search the place." Dean told Sam and he nodded, them Emma and Dean went after him.

A few blocks down the road, Emma tackled him to the floor, but not before seeing the face of who it was. "No..."

"Emma?"

"Neal?! What the hell?"

Dean caught up momentarily. "Good, you got him." They walked him back to his apartment and sat him down in the kitchen. Dean turned over to Neal. "Got a name buddy?"

"His name's Luke… Lucas… Smith, right?" She looked over to Neal.

Neal looked confused. "What are you talking about Emma?" She shook her head in disbelievement and annoyance.

"You know him?"

She reluctantly nodded. "I was just trying to save his life, Dean."

Neal's eyes widened. "She's right! My name's Lucas!" He said after hearing who the guy was.

"Emma who is this guy? And don't lie to me."

She grimaced at the seriousness in her brother's voice. "Neal..." She mumbled.

"Neal?! As in the son of a bitch that framed you and left you in prison for a year?!" Sam asked angrily.

There was a long awkward silence. "So… You're all feds?"

"Yeah, and after were done here, we're taking your ass straight to prison." Emma said angrily.

"But Em-"

She cut him off. "It's either prison, or I leave you alone with these two." She said gesturing towards her brothers.

He nodded in agreement. "Your dad already beat the shit out of me I don't need-"

"Dad came to you?" She interrupted.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, broke my damn arm, I was in physical therapy for weeks." He complained.

Dean smirked "Do you know anything about the death of your neighbor?"

He groaned, annoyed "I heard loud noises and screaming, it sounded like some sort of animal, so I called the cops."

Dean looked up. "You didn't think to check on him?"

"And end up like he did? No thanks." He deadpanned.

XXX

Neal didn't know anything, so they took him to the police station, shortly afterwards, he was transferred back to Oregon, where he stole the watches.

Shortly after, they learned that the werewolf that killed Neal's neighbor- Thomas Phillips- was the guy's girlfriend.

 _ **Please Review**_

 _ **~Jasmine**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 ** _Ever since Emma found her son, she has gone back and forth between saving Storybrooke and hunting with her brothers._**

 **2016**

It was late May, Emma was in Storybrooke having hot cocoa with her son at Granny's.

"So, mom, how's Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean?" Henry asked his mom.

She sighed. "When I left them a few days ago, we were all working against this woman, Amara."

"What was she?" Henry loved hearing about the adventures his mom and uncles have.

She chuckled. "She's the Darkness, when Sammy called… 3 days ago, I believe, he notified me that she is God's sister."

"I've missed you mom."

"I've missed you too Kid, I can't believe you're getting so big!"

He rolled his eyes at the nickname his mom still calls him. "Come on, let's go see grandma and grandpa."

The stood up and Emma saw a blonde woman standing at the counter, she looked familiar, but Emma couldn't place from where.

At least not until the woman turned around and was met face-to-face with her. Emma stopped dead in her tracks, dropping her glass mug that was holding her cocoa.

She pushed Henry behind her and pulled out her gun, pointing it at the blonde woman, capturing the attention of the few other customers in the Diner.

"Emma." The woman breathed out.

She shook her head. "What are you? Shapeshifter? Demon? What?"

"You've grown up to be such a beautiful woman." She said, a genuine smile on her face. "Sweetie lower the gun. It's me, it's mom"

"No! You-you're dead! Azazel, h-he killed you! He killed my mom! This… you have to be some sort of shapeshifter!"

She sighed. "Emma, your brother should be calling any minute now to explain." She said softly.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked his mother, confused.

Mary smiled. "Mom? Emma, is this your son?" She asked happily, despite the fact that her daughter was pointing a gun at her.

Before Emma had a chance to respond, her phone started to ring.

" _Em! I have great news!" Dean said excitedly._

" _Dean, I want an explanation… Now!" She sighed. "Is it… Is it really-"_

" _It's her Emma, it's really mom."_

 _She let out a short sob. "But… But how?" She asked lowering the gun._

" _It was a gift… from Amara, a thank you gift."_

" _Thank you gift for what? I know she had a thing for you, but-"_

" _Shut up." He rolled his eyes. "It was a thank you gift, for reuniting her with Chuck."_

" _Chuck, as in God… I thought she hated him."_

" _Yeah Em, but you know he prefers Chuck, you just called him God to piss him off." Emma smirked knowing Dean was right. "Anyways, it was all just a misunderstanding."_

 _She laughed darkly. "A misunderstanding that almost ended the world." She sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go… Looks like I have a mom to catch up with."_

" _Okay, but baby sis, remember to use your filter around her, you should've seen her face when I called Sam a bitch."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "I always us my filter."_

" _Yeah right… One more thing." Emma stayed silent waiting for him to continue."She makes a killer pie! Ask her to make you the-"_

" _Goodbye Deany." She said, using his old nickname to piss him off and before he could protest, she ended the call._

"Mom..." She said, all realization hitting her at once as tears began to form in her eyes. "It's really you."

"It really is." She said smiling, coming towards Emma and embracing her.

Henry coughed, not really wanting to ruin the moment. "Mom, again, I ask, what's going on."

"Henry," She let out a shaky breath. "Meet your other grandmother."

"Uh… Hi."

Mary smiled. "Other grandmother?… Duh his father." She said to herself. "Who is he?" She asked Emma.

"He's not… in the picture. He-"

Henry cut her off. "He's a major ass!"

"Henry!" Emma scolded.

He shrugged. "He is!" He defended. "Among many other things that Uncle Dean told me not to repeat in front of you."

Emma groaned and Mary chuckled. "Hen, why don't you go to Regina's and we'll put a slight rain check on seeing your grandparents, alright?"

"Okay mom, see you tomorrow." Henry said while leaving

Emma walked over to Ruby and Granny. "Please don't say anything to Mary Margaret or David, I wanna be the one to tell them." They both nodded in understanding, she's just lucky none of the dwarves were there.

"Let's go on a walk mom, we have a lot to talk about."

XXX

"So, your birth parents are the same age as you?" Emma nodded. "Because they were curse by the evil queen. And they are..."

"Snow White and Prince Charming."

Mary turned over to her daughter. "Can I ask you something sweetie?"

"Of course mom." She loved using the word mom, not talking about avenging her death, but instead, talking _to_ her.

"Your birth parents, do you call them… mom and… dad?"

Emma looked down. "A few times. I've wanted to do more, but it just felt… wrong, ya know? It felt like I was somehow betraying you and dad." She admitted.

"Oh sweetie, it wouldn't be betraying us, we loved you… love you… you know what I mean, just, it wouldn't be betraying us, not at all."

Emma smiled. "Mom, would you like to meet my parents?" Mary smiled and nodded.

XXX

Mary meeting Mary Margaret and David went less awkwardly than Emma had thought it would have, and she was eternally grateful for that.

About a week later, Sam and Dean came back into town, so her entire family was all together, unless they were out on hunts, which still happened occasionally.

A few months later, Emma started seeing someone, Killian Jones- Captain Hook- it'd be an understatement to say that her father and brothers were displeased, but her mothers were happy for her.

 **2017**

Emma's parents invited her and her entire- other- family for dinner -excluding Henry, he was at a dance with his girlfriend- but Emma wasn't feeling well and she fell asleep on the couch into a restless sleep.

XXX

 _It was dark, she had a sword, she was sword fighting with a hooded figure, but the sight of her family distracted her for a moment._

 _He caught her off guard, knocking her sword out of her hand, she looked up shocked. "I'm not gonna let you hurt them!" She said referring to her worried family standing on the sidelines, unsure of what to do._

 _She lunges at him to attack him with her bare hands, when her hand freezes and starts to shake, uncontrollably._

 _That's when it happens, he plunges the sword into her stomach, ultimately ending her life. She didn't even see it coming, just like that, she was gone, Emma Winchester was nothing but a memory._

XXX

She shot up panting and sweating, just as she's done in the past. "Emma? What was it?" Sam asked knowingly, as he's had similar dreams.

"What? Oh, nothing just a dream." She lied and plastered on a fake smile. Her brothers and adoptive mother knew she was lying, but decided to drop it, for now.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She said standing up.

"I'll come with." Mary volunteered casually, Emma reluctantly nodded, knowing she was in for an interrogation.

XXX

"How about you tell me what the dream was _really_ about?"

She shrugged. "Just a dream mom, it's fine."

"You know, Sam told me about the dream that you had about your father, about the visions you guys have."

Emma sighed. "I still dream about his death, all the time. I wish i just… I don't know." She sighed.

"Did you have another dream about your father?" Emma shook her head. "Does something happen to your brothers? Or me?" She shook her head again. "Sweetheart, you can tell me."

Emma sucked in a sharp breath. "It was me mom."

"What?"

"Th-the dream was about me… My death." She admitted, refusing to meet her mother's eye.

The thought of her daughter dying, it terrified her, but she wouldn't let it show. "Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Do you understand?"

Emma's hand started to shake, just as it did in her dream. "M-mom…"

"What's wrong with your hand Em?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't… I don't know, this happened in the dream. I-" Mary grabbed her daughters hand, effectively stopping the tremor. "Why can't I just be happy?" She asked herself and Mary pulled her into a hug.

"You will be, we'll figure it out." Then she started having an awake vision of her death, a painful one at that. She grabbed her head in pain, falling to the floor. "Emma? What is it? What's wrong?"

"It… It hurts mom!" She screamed in pain. "I'm seeing it! I'm seeing it again!"

Her mother helped her up, holding on to her while they made the short trip back to her other parents' house. "You're gonna be okay Em."

 _ **Please Review**_

 _ **~Jasmine**_


End file.
